Early morning stucky
by Kirbywarrior
Summary: prompt:Person B rolling over in bed to hug Person A, but accidentally pushes them, knocking them off the bed with a loud thud. Steve and Bucky share a quite morning with each other.
1. Early morning Stucky

Steve shifted around on the bed. His dream was a jumbled mess of things he couldn't really remember. He slowly began to wake and stare at a wall that looked vaguely familiar. A source of heat at his back making it hard to think. Shrugging his thoughts off, he closed his eyes and rolled over to bring the warmth on the bed closer. He hears a loud thud, like something hitting the floor, instead of having the source of heat pulled closer to him. Opening his eyes he looked over to see Bucky sprawled out on the floor laying on his back staring up at the ceiling. "...ow" He breathed, voice still raspy form sleep.

"Bucky, what are you doing on the floor?" Steve asked concern and amusement battling in his voice.

"well, I would be on the bed." he replied dryly, staring accusingly at Steve the whole time. "But someone pushed me off." Steve bit his lips to stop the petal of giggles that threatened to come out. He couldn't help it, Bucky looked like a disgruntled cat on the floor. Even with his arms crossed. "You gonna sit there and laugh at me all night punk? Or you gonna help me up." Bucky demanded

"Sorry." He said, voice wavering with laughter. He leaned over the bed to pull Bucky up, only to be pulled down himself. A small yelp and a short fall later he opened his eyes to see to a chest quivering with laughter. He looked up to see Bucky smiling at him. And chuckling. Embarrassment heated Steve's face, but he couldn't help but fill a small fluttering in his chest. His best friend's laugh still getting him after all this years.

"I remember this." Bucky said lightly, as thought he was scared to break whatever magic held them. "I remember when I use to hold you just like this before..." Steve felt a lump form in his throat as Bucky's arms came up around him. Before he could think of what to say, Bucky continued. "It's still early, and shield doesn't need you today." He reached up and pulled the comforter down over them. "Let's go back to sleep."

Laying there in Bucky's arms Steve couldn't help but feel small again. And couldn't help but feel sad that Bucky is still recovering. Closing his eyes Steve dreamed of a different time where Bucky was healed and laughed once again.


	2. The sun, the wind, thesand

**Hello world. I am still alive. sorry for the confusion. I thought that i was done with this. And i guess i'm not. These two cinnamonbuns still have fluff for you.**

 **Summary:** Your OTP in a hammock, peacefully napping together in each other's arms. Person A wakes up disoriented trying to snuggle B more, but ends up flipping the entire hammock over.

 _ **Disclaimer- Steve & Bucky: Kirby does not own the characters Steve or bucky, Just the creative writing you read for fun.**_

* * *

Bucky woke to a gentle warm breeze on his face. He lazily opened his eyes to see the tree branches swaying lovingly in the breeze. The sky, a beautiful light blue, and the sun's white rays seemed to work with the hammock in wrapping him in warmth. He had to admit it –not out aloud of course, he had a big enough ego- Tony knew how to pick the perfect spot to vacation in. Shuffling back down he finally registered something weighing down his left arm. He looked down and felt a rush of heat fill his heart. His Hard ass captain and friend, Captain America -Steve Rogers- was using his shoulder and metal arm as a pillow. As much as Steve has become an imposing figure, it still struck him how much of HIS Steve was still there. He still had the heart, same mind, same ideals, same bullheaded stubbornness, and same octopus grip when asleep. He should be terrified to be clung to like this. To be pinned down and unable to access one of his greatest weapons. But it was Steve. His friend. The guy has been there since the beginning. The guy who stayed during nightmares and bad days. Steve has seen him at his worst and helped him get as close to his best as he could. His light that would not let the dark win.

'Maybe I should thank Tony.' He thought to himself with shifting to move closer to Steve. He must had been closer to the edge of the hammock than he thought. Because the next thing he knew, the hammock unceremoniously dumped them into the sand bed below.

"oufff"

Bucky stared up at the sky and mocking hammock swinging lightly breeze, disoriented from the fall. And Steve landing on him. He held his breath, only to sigh when he realized that Steve was Still Asleep. If that didn't wake him, then nothing will.

"Bucky?" Groaned Steve, sleep weighing his voice down. 'Then again' I could be wrong.'

"Yeah Steve?" he asked warily.

"Why are we in the sand?" There was no way. No. Way. In. Hell. He was going to tell Steve that he tipped them over.

"…uh….we fell?"

"….you tipped us over didn't you." Damn. Not even a question. Steve knew. And He didn't see a way out of this.

"…..Yes." He waited for the ribbing that was sure to follow. And yet, all Steve did was snuggle more into his chest.

"Sands comfy." He couldn't stop the, honest to god giggle, that bubbled up.

"Sure Stevie. The sand's comfy."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoed this story of Steve Bucky and the Floor.**

 **You can catch this story here, on Ao3: /works/3995929/chapters/15987880**

 **and MY tumblr : post/145146615083/otpdisaster-your-otp-in-a-hammock-peacefully**


End file.
